Wonderful Moment
by RinriChoi
Summary: Sesuatu terjadi pada bagian rumahnya, dan itu membuat Heechul mengamuk!/ "Kau pikir karena aku suka berdandan kau bisa membuatku memaafkanmu semudah itu!"/ [For the first time, Hanchul! slight Jongwoon; Shounen-ai; Oneshoot; Fluff]


"_Bahagia itu sederhana. Hanya cukup bisa bersama dengan yang tersayang, maka kau pun sudah dapat merasakannya, khan?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wonderful Moment © Choi RinRi

Cast: HanChul slight Jongwoon.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance.

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, Drabble.

.

.

.

.

"Jongwoon!" entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia berteriak marah hari ini. _Namja _cantik bernama lengkap Tan Heechul itu menggeram kesal melihat apa yang kini diperbuat _dongsaeng_ yang jika disebut tersayang pun ia akan mengiyakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapurku, bodoh?!" tanyanya sembari mendelik tajam.

"Tidak ada," dan hanya itulah yang Heechul dengar dari bibir adik lelakinya itu. Dengan raut datar dan kedua mata yang berkedip bingung beberapa kali, terlihat polos saat Jongwoon menjawab amukannya.

"Kenapa sampai— argh! Bereskan sekarang!" bentak Heechul seraya menggebrak meja dapur. "Dan— astaga! Aku baru membeli apron itu kemarin, dan sekarang kau berhasil membuat apron cantikku menjadi lebih terlihat seperti lap kotor!" kali ini Heechul meraih mentimun (salah satu bahan yang Jongwoon pakai untuk 'memasak') yang tergeletak di atas meja dapur, kemudian melemparnya ke arah Jongwoon.

'_Dugh!'_

Tepat mengenai kepala Jongwoon (yang sering Heechul sebut mirip balon udara). Bukan main.

Hari ini Jongwoon datang ke rumahnya. Dengan wajah _innocent namja_ yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu datang dengan kedua tangan yang menjinjing plastik. Sepertinya Jongwoon baru saja berburu bahan-bahan masakan di _supermarket._

Hari ini Jongwoon memasuki umur ketiga tahun dalam hubungannya bersama kekasihnya. Jongwoon berinisiatif akan menjadi seorang kekasih yang romantis, sesuai permintaan _namja_nya sendiri. Dan Heechul berniat membantunya, mengijinkan Jongwoon memakai dapur rumahnya untuk mencoba belajar memasak. Katanya Jongwoon akan menyiapkan makan malam yang _special._

Tapi seingat Heechul, di awal Jongwoon berkata ingin meminjam dapurnya— bukan menghancurkannya!

Marah, kesal, gemas, dan nafsu ingin memukuli adiknya pun bergejolak saat Heechul memasuki dapur untuk mengecek apakah Jongwoon sudah selesai atau belum dengan urusannya. Baru ia memutar kenop pintu dapur dan membukanya sedikit, kepulan asap putih keluar dari dalam dapur.

Baru ditinggal beberapa menit oleh Heechul, Jongwoon sudah sukses membuat dapur tersayangnya menjadi layaknya kandang Heebum yang tak terurus selama satu bulan!

"Baiklah, akan kubelikan peralatan _make up_ terbaru sebagai permintaan maafku." Jongwoon berucap dengan santai, seperti tanpa beban. Ia melepas ikatan apron yang melilit pinggangnya kemudian menaruhnya di samping kompor gas yang berada di belakangnya.

Heechul menggeram, "Kau pikir karena aku suka berdandan kau bisa membuatku memaafkanmu semudah itu?!"

Heechul kembali bersiap melempar benda kea rah Jongwoon, dan kali ini pilihannya jatuh pada sebutir telur— yang sialnya hanya berhasil menghantam dinding karena Jongwoon yang sudah lebih cepat menghindar.

Jongwoon justru terkekeh, ia mengusap tengkuknya sembari berpikir kembali. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimkan berbagai produk diet terbaru padamu. Rutin selama sebulan. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak! Aku lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan dapur _cafe_mu agar kita impas!" bentak Heechul galak. Kemudian melempar sebuah spatula ke arah Jongwoon, yang bisa dibilang _namja_ itu masih memiliki keberuntungan karena lemparan Heechul lagi-lagi meleset.

Heechul ingin menghancurkan _cafe_nya… cukup membuat Jongwoon bergidik membayangkan bagaimana nasib cafenya jika benar-benar dihancurkan oleh Heechul yang sedang mengamuk.

'_Diam saja seram, apalagi mengamuk,'_ _inner_ Jongwoon.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi ke salon dan aku yang akan membayarnya?"

"Kau pikir aku tak mampu untuk membayar sendiri?!"

Dan kali ini Heechul melempar tomat, cukup sukses mengenai kening Jongwoon dan membuat adiknya itu terdengar menggertakan gigi.

"Yasudah, pergi berbulan madu kemanapun yang kau mau. Sepuasnya bahkan sampai kau tak bisa berjalan sekalipun!"

Ucapan asal Jongwoon cukup membuat wajah Heechul memerah, antara marah dan malu juga. Heechul kembali berteriak, dan kali ini kedua matanya mencari-cari benda apa yang akan dipilihnya untuk dilemparkan kembali pada Jongwoon. Dan dengan kedua mata yang menyalang garang akhirnya ia memilih sebuah mangkuk plastik yang tergeletak di konter dapur.

Ia sudah meraihnya, mengangkat mangkuk tersebut dan bersiap melemparnya pada Jongwoon yang kini mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur, tapi sesuatu menahan tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan sepiring nasi goreng? Kau mau, sayang?"

Suara lain terdengar. Heechul tentu saja mengenalnya, suara _namja_ yang akhir-akhir ini sudah membuatnya merindu karena ditinggal pergi untuk bertugas ke China. Heechul menoleh dan ia pun mendapati wajah suaminya yang kini tersenyum manis.

"Hannie!" Heechul memekik senang layaknya seorang anak kecil. Saat itu juga Heechul melempar mangkuk plastik di tangannya. Ia menghambur memeluk tubuh tegap Hangeng dan mulai bermanja dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher namja berwajah _oriental _itu. "Jahat sekali tidak mengabariku jika hari ini kau pulang!" Heechul menggembungkan pipinya.

Hangeng tertawa melihat tingkan Heechul yang selalu manis di hadapannya, jauh berbeda dengan sosok Heechul yang baru saja mengamuk pada adik iparnya itu.

"Kejutan, sayang." Jawabnya, dan bibirnya dalam hitungan detik sudah merasakan manis dari bibir Heechul yang begitu dirindukannya. Memberinya kecupan dan berakhir dengan lumatan-lumatan karena istrinya yang terbilang _agresif_ itu menahan tengkuknya agar ciuman keduanya tidak terlepas.

Cukup membuat Jongwoon yang kini terlupakan menatap malas pada keduanya. Hingga akhirnya ciuman manis ala romansa remaja yang sering ia lihat (kekasihnya yang sering melihat, bukan dirinya, oke.) di televisi pun berakhir karena Jongwoon yang pura-pura terbatuk.

"Sirik saja, _sih_!" Heechul mendelik tajam, perlu ditekankan ia belum sepenuhnya melupakan kekesalannya pada Jongwoon akibat hancurnya dapur karena 'pertempuran' Jongwoon dengan peralatan masaknya itu. "Hannie, ayo buatkan nasi goreng untukku, baru setelahnya aku akan memaafkan kebodohan adikku yang memang sudah bodoh itu."

Heechul tersenyum manis disela kata-kata pedasnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memasak—"

"Tidak! Kita memasak di dapur _café_ Jongwoon saja, _ya_!" Heechul mengapit lengan Hangeng, kemudian menoleh pada Jongwoon yang berdiri di belakangnya seraya memberikan senyuman manis— yang menurut Jongwoon lebih terlihat seperti senyuman pertanda buruk!

"_Ah_, baiklah." Hangeng tersenyum manis. Biarkanlah tubuhnya kini lelah karena baru saja sampai di Seoul. Tapi untuk membuat istrinya yang cantik itu senang— apa salahnya?

Terlebih ia melakukan dua kebaikan. Satu, ia dapat menyenangkan Heechul. Dua, ia dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Jongwoon.

Tapi Hangeng tak menyadari, bahwa mengiyakan permintaan Heechul juga sama saja melakukan satu keburukan—

"Astaga! _Cafe_ku!"

Dan Jongwoon pun berlari keluar dapur untuk mengejar Hangeng dan Heechul— sebelum ia terlambat dan mungkin saja cafenya hanya tinggal nama.

Tan Heechul, kenapa kau begitu menyeramkan jika sedang marah— dan begitu manis hanya dengan berdekatan dengan seorang Tan Hangeng?

Tak perlu memberinya berbagai benda atau hal lainnya untuk dapat membuat Heechul menjadi senang dan bersikap manis, cukup memberikannya seorang Tan Hangeng lalu menempatkannya di sisi Heechul pun sudah berhasil. Kujamin, saat itu juga amukan seorang Tan Heechul pun dapat meredam.

Mudah, _khan_?

**.**

**.**

**[END]**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

SIAPA YANG KANGEN HANCHUL COBA TERIAK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! /ini apa/

Kkk~ Sebuah _drabble_ singkat untuk memperingati/? HanChul _day_! **#HappyHanchulDay**

Ah, betapa rindunya saya sama _couple_ yang satu ini :'3

Walau saya (bisa dibilang) _Hard Shipper_-nya YeWook, tapi saya juga menyukai semua _**Official Pairing**_ Super Junior yang lain, termasuk HanChul! Jadi kangen jaman-jaman dulu HanChul masih bisa bareng… Oh, Mr. Dragon & Mrs. Cat, _I miss you_!

Oke udah curhatnya. _Fanfic_ HanChul ini menjadi _Fanfic_ pertama saya yang bukan berisi YeWook XD walaupun ya si-babbo-ganteng-Jongwoon muncul sedikit-sedikit _lol_. Semoga rasa rindu para HanChul _shipper_ dapat terobati!

Ayo, ditunggu reviewnya! **Hargai karya orang lain**, _ne_ :-)

**9 Juni 2013**

**Untuk semua readers-ku.**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


End file.
